


Tempting Fate

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: giles-shorts, Episode Related, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 17:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: He really needed to stop tempting fate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Tempting Fate  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rupert Giles  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** He really needed to stop tempting fate.  
>  **A/N:** written for giles_shorts for the last line _Maybe things would work out okay after all._

Maybe things would work out okay after all. The Master was dead, the Hellmouth lay silent once more and Buffy was on the way back to being her old self again. A relieved smile flitted at the corners of his mouth. Far be it for him to jinx it but he could dare say things were starting to look up.

“Giles, you have got to come quick. You are not going to believe this!”

 _Bloody hell!_ “Weapons?”

Xander nodded his head and followed Giles to the weapons locker. “Big ones.”

_When was he going to learn to stop tempting fate?_


End file.
